


brother dear

by HelmetParty



Series: Mari Williams (Goes To Hell!) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Jurras needs a break, and Mirror would bend the world to make him happy.





	brother dear

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing into the Mari William's (Goes to Hell) extended universe. I'm so edgy I have a name for my OC's verse, kill me now. Anyway, I wrote this at 3AM on Discord and I just copied and pasted it here with minor tweaking and fixes, so this is likely trash. Enjoy either way.

_"Jurras, my baby boy, please don't stew in your own feelings."_  
Mirror sits on the toilet in between Jurras' legs, putting her arms around his bloody and broken body. "You mustn't stew."  
  
Jurras is unmoving. He stares blankly at the wall.  
  
"Baby boy, please stop this," she says quietly, nuzzling close into him. Still he doesn't move. "Your silly infatuation with that woman inst healthy. You must know she will betray you..."  
  
"Don't say that", he says suddenly and very hurt. "She would never hurt me."  
  
"She allowed those horrid creatures, under her command mind you, beat you. She is an evil unlike us, darling." Mirror pets his hair, her cold fingers running through his blonde - blood stained hair. "She doesn't love you like I love you."  
  
"I know," Jurras says quietly. "She doesn't know what they did."  
  
"Tell her then. I'll go fetch the cretin now..."  
  
"You know she'll just kill them. You know she would be overthrown for defending demons over her own."  
  
Mirror stays silent for a moment, still petting Jurras slowly. "If you will not allow me to save you, can we at least get out of this filthy bathroom? I'll give you a nice bath when we get home. Won't you like that?"  
  
Mirror looks at Jurras so softly, so loving and gentle.  
  
Jurras says nothing, but nods.  
  
Mirror stands. She forms a triangle with her hands, and suddenly a large blue portal emerges. It's glowing and steaming, white ice-y fog going beneath the door to the bathroom stall. Jurras sighs and gets up, hunched over and depressed, and steps through the portal.  
  
Mirror hesitates for a moment, looking back at the blood covered stall. For a moment, her eyes go red. She goes through the portal, as well.  
  
Mirror hums quietly. Jurras closed his eyes, listening to his sister sing in the native language. He recognizes it as a Siren song, one he heard back when he was first created on that Island. He remembers how beautiful the Sirens were, how hypnotic their singing was - even to them. Though, even with their beauty, their charm, their songs...they still weren't as beautiful as Mirror.  
  
"Wont you join me?" He says suddenly. Mirror chuckles at this, her hands still in his hair, working the shampoo through his head. "Baby boy, you're hungry, aren't you?" She coos, still humming, somehow. "Of course I will."  
  
Jurras dunks himself into their endless pool. Mirror had made this place sometime when they were but children; it was a dark place, sky and stars above but only mist and darkness around them. The pool was went on forever, except here, where Mirror had created red web for her to slink down into, along with a stone back and steps so they wouldnt have to paddle constantly. This part was for relaxing, the rest was for swimming.  
  
When Jurras comes back above, after rinsing the soap out of his hair, he sees Mirror slinking down into the pool. She is naked, and perfectly so. Her body was that of a God's; not a flaw, not a mark. When she enters the water, a thick layer of mist and steam covers as far as the eye can see; perhaps a reaction to her frigid body, or perhaps just a simple trick to enhance the mood. Either way, Jurras smiled.  
  
"Baby boy," her voice calls as she gets closer to Jurras. He can't see much, but he can feel the water get colder as she gets closer. "You havent fed in so long...are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes," he calls into the empty space. "I need it."  
  
She enters his vision suddenly. Her ice cold body clashes wih Jurras' bubbling hot form, and as she goes to sit in between his legs, they touch.  
  
"Then take what you want," she coos suavely. "Take it from me."  
  
Jurras kisses her neck. Mirror puts her hands around him, gently running her hands through his hair, moaning as he bites down into her. Her blood flows heavily, though, not a drop is spilt. Jurras sucks it out of her, not holding back, knowing fully well he could easily feed on her for a millennia and she would remain completely fine.  
  
Some time goes by before Jurras stops. He leaves her neck, placing a gentle kiss on his bite wound before returning to meet her face. The wound fills itself, leaving nothing but skin in it's place. It's indistinguishable, and no mark is left.  
  
"Good boy," she says, her thumb rubbing a small drop of blood from his lip. "But you're still hungry, aren't you?"  
  
Jurras kisses her chest, his hands grabbing Mirror's ass.  
  
He looks up to her, submissively.  
  
"You, or me?"  
  
"You..."  
  
Mirror stands to her feet slowly. She keeps her hands on him as she gets up, exiting the misty water. He follows suit, like a puppy in training.  
  
She walks to the red cobwebs, her hand holding onto Jurras'. She only drops his hand when she tangles herself in it.  
  
"No," Jurras says. "No, you know I won't be able to..."  
  
"I know," she says. "Baby boy, I need it."  
  
Jurras stands over her, holding her hips. "You don't understand. It's getting harder and harder to change back unless-"  
  
Mirror suddenly turns herself in the cobweb, her body changing. Edges got sharper, her limbs longer, eyes creeping in from skin to flesh, horns sprouting from hair. It's as if she was slowly becoming a monster.  
She grabs his arm and pulls him onto her.  
  
Jurras' face contorts into a frown, but he says nothing.  
  
He pushes her body back into place and aligns his hips at her rear. Quicker than her, his body changes as well; larger, sharper, horns, the whole look.  
  
He growls, his hands holding her hips tightly. His cock throbs now, twitching as Mirror bucks her hips backwards onto it. "I'm not good at waiting!" She hisses, her voice low and distorted. Seemingly angered, the creature that was Jurras suddenly fucks into her. Mirror growls, moaning and struggling in the webs. Jurras was already half inside. Without care or preparation, he fucks into her completely. He allows her a moment to adjust, something lingering from his clear mental state, however he knows full well that she didn't need it. She could take anything in this form.  
  
Quickly, he sets a pace. It's hungry, fast and hard, his claws digging into her now grey and angular skin. She howls as he does so, in pain and pleasure, though she loved it all.  
"Yes!" She barks and howls. She speaks partially in their native tongue, partially in English, but it's all a blur to him. He was focused on the sensation, his cock throbbing painfully inside of her. It had been so long. They had tried to do this several times, but every single occasion they had was ruined by Mari Williams. They were at her beck and call, after all.  
  
Speaking of that bitch.  
  
An all too familiar sound enters the room - that off a doorbell.  
  
Jurras stops for a moment, hissing at it.  
  
"Don't you dare stop!" Mirror growls, twisting her body back to look at him.  
  
"Give it to me or I'm taking it!"  
  
Jurras looks down at his sister, her teeth barred and threatening. He pushes into her once again, his arms going to grab her from the webs and take her into his arms. He grabs her neck and brings her to him, spreading her legs as she growls directly into his ear as they stood now. After a moment of situating, he begins a pace even quicker than before, the sound of his balls slapping against her rump echoing in the empty space. He's fucking into her as deep as possible, biting her shoulder as she barks and howls happily.  
  
The doorbell rings again. This time, they pay it no attention, both of them getting to the end of their little crusade.  
  
Jurras feels her tighten.  
  
"Don't stop," she whispers. Jurras growls, his claws digging into her so harshly she bleeds.  
  
Like a true gentleman, Mirror is the one to come first. Jurras can feel her tighten even more with her orgasm, as such it only takes a few more moments for him to spill as well.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ!"  
  
The door had opened. The door both of them had made it clear should never be opened.  
  
Within the empty space in front of them, a door appeared. In the doorway, Mari and Ephraim, both of whom looked absolutely shocked.  
  
Green come dripped down Jurras'cock and onto his balls. Both of them heaved heavily, their forms slowly decaying back into what they were before. Mari's eyes were wide, but she didn't move. Ephraim was wearing her mask, so it was impossible to gauge her reaction, but they could just fell thw horror on her face.  
  
Mirror appears suddenly in front of the door, still naked. "No." Is all she says before slamming the door angerly.  
  
Jurras fell into he cobweb mess. As Mirror turns from the door, she quickly hurries back to Jurras, slinking down beside him only to rest herself in his arms.  
  
"We should see what she needed," Jurras says.  
  
"In a minute."


End file.
